


tell me lies

by uglyshoes



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Angst?, Love Confessions, M/M, One Sided Love, Rejection, Texting, chanhoon centric but members make a lot of appearances, not really sure where i am going with this tbh, yes the title is one of chihoon’s soundcloud songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: What was he thinking so suddenly? To confess to Chan like this? He couldn’t have planned a more romantic date? No, this was a special place they shared.“Chan, I like you.”
Relationships: Cho Chanhyuk | Chan/Choi Chihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

The light of the studio was dim, but it was a calming atmosphere. An environment both Chan and Chihoon enjoyed while writing songs together. It was a special thing between them, something they shared. Nights together, alone, talking and laughing while working so hard on producing. 

Chan placed his arm around Chihoon’s shoulder while listening intently to Chihoon’s story. He smiled and nodded, enjoying the other’s enthusiasm. Although he was quiet, he was an interesting and fun person once he got to know him. 

While recording, Chihoon admired Chan as he watched him rap. He was multitalented indeed. From his dance to his rap, Chan was unmatched in talent. After he finished, he looked over to Chihoon and gave him his signature smile. The corners of his mouth curved so attractively. Chihoon noted he was not only talented but so very handsome. 

“Wowww,” Chihoon awed. 

“What?” Chan chuckles, settling down beside him. 

“You,” Chihoon gave a slight smirk. “You’re a whole package aren’t you?” Chan burst into laughter, a tint of pink forming on his cheeks. 

“Thank you very much,” Chan tipped an imaginary hat to Chihoon. The room is filled with their laughter and soft music. Peaceful, soothing nights together. It reminded Chihoon of when he’d first met Chan, how he found him to be so intimidating yet so attractive, and now he’s his energetic and lovable best friend. Maybe he’d developed a crush on him since that day. The more he got to know him, the deeper he fell for him. His heart throbbed every time Chan would get close and pull him in for hugs. Would Chan have felt his heart beating each time? He wouldn’t be able to know that. Maybe not until now. 

In the dim lights, Chihoon gazed at the other’s figure. “Hey Chanhyuk.”

His head turned to face him. “What’s up?”

“Could I tell you something?”

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Okay,” Chihoon took a deep breath. What was he thinking so suddenly? To confess to Chan like this? He couldn’t have planned a more romantic date? No, this was a special place they shared. 

“Chan, I like you.” 

The atmosphere felt different with those few simple words. 

“I—,” Chan was having difficulty to respond. His eyes kept shifting, wandering back and fourth from Chihoon to other objects in the room. Chihoon heard him swallow a gulp. 

“I-,” Chihoon breathed. “I’ve always liked you.” His voice sounded more desperate than he intended to. 

Suddenly Chan stood from his chair. He looked and felt different from the Chan a few minutes ago. Chihoon’s heart kept beating rapidly, what would he expect Chan to say or do? 

“Chihoon, I-“ Chan’s eyes met Chihoon’s for a split second before he looked away. “I think we should head back to the dorms.” 

All he could do was nod. The knot is his stomach was churning and he felt like if he stayed in the room any longer he’d pass out. They headed out the door and made way back to their dorms, but unlike usual, they exchanged no words. Chan kept his head down, not even looking at Chihoon who was following behind him. 

Did his confession upset him? Does he not feel the same way? Is he angry at me? But why? Why did I do it? Chihoon’s thoughts kept attacking him with questions. He wanted to just ask him, he was right in front of him, but he couldn’t. His hand was in his reach, but he couldn’t hold it. The ache in his heart clenched in his chest so strongly it felt unbearable. He wanted to run, but it would just lead him nowhere now. 

What was normally a short route felt like a million miles. They finally make it back to their dorms, entering yet again with no words. They hear a loud “Welcome back!!” from Woonggi and Jerome who happen to be in the living room. Chan waves them a small hand and smile, “Hey, we’re back!” Finally some words out of him. Woonggi bounces toward them and hands Chan a jelly snack him and Jerome got a hold of. Before he could give one to Chihoon, he disappears into the room. 

“What’s wrong with Chihoon-hyung?” Woonggi pouts and tilts his head like a puppy. He turns to Chan but receives no answer, then turns to Jerome whose thinking the same as he. 

_ Something definitely happened between them _ , which was rare. They never fought, and Chihoon was never able to make Chan angry. 

“I’m tired, and so his Chihoon, so we’ll go to bed early,” Chan says before he too disappears into the room. Woonggi hops back onto his spot on the couch beside Jerome with a concerned look on his face. They both shared a concerned look, knowing they definitely didn’t like the vibe of the dorm after the two had returned back from the studio. Was it a disagreement on the song they were writing? That would most likely not happen since they admired each other so much. It was a situation for Jaeyun to handle, because Woonggi would explode from the stress of figuring out how to solve this. They sent signals to Jaeyun who wasn’t far from the living room and with a knowing look, he patted the youngest two on the head and told them not to worry. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise i added more yayy sorry long updates i’m on writers block

The sound of the door creaking alerted Chihoon’s attention. Jaeyun peeped in quietly, finding Chihoon who was sitting on his bed with earphones in his ears. 

“Hey Chihoon-hyung,” Jaeyun approached him slowly. He made sure not to make it seem like a fuss with the other members in the room as well. “If you don’t mind telling me, what happened between you and Chan-hyung?” Chihoon pulled out one of his headphones as though he were to respond, but he sat there in silence. His eyes were always hard to read, if only Chan weren’t the one in the conflict, he would be able tell Jaeyun what Chihoon was thinking. Jaeyun lets out a small sigh, he didn’t want to push him but he didn’t want this to result in a bigger issue. 

“Whenever you’re ready you should go talk to Chan. For now, I understand if the two of you need space.” Jaeyun stood by Chihoon to give him some reassurance. Even if he couldn’t get Chihoon to tell him verbally, he knew Chihoon was feeling uneasy just by his silence. It was Chan, of course, Chihoon’s best friend. How could he not feel uneasy? Soon enough Jaeyun left the room. 

“What was that about?” Donggeon who was also in the room curiously looked towards Chihoon’s direction. He received no response just like Jaeyun. Donggeon figured it was something he shouldn’t get involved in, despite the sudden weight in the room’s air making him uncomfortable as well. 

Woonggi was hesitant to return to their room. He knew Chan would be there, however Jisu encouraged him that it would be no problem and the issue would be solved soon, so there was no need to be afraid. With that, Woonggi and Jisu both enter the room to find Chan was in his bed listening to music in his earphones. Almost like he had ‘Do Not Disturb’ mode switched on, they prepare for bed quietly only batting small glances at Chan who was most definitely in deep thought. 

Whatever happened between him and Chihoon must’ve really been serious, that was one thing the other members knew for sure. Night fell deeper, what unresolved issue they had would be solved the next day.

Or would it? 

— 

“You don’t have to answer.”

“Hey lets not do this.” 

“Okay?”

“Forget it happened, please.”

delivered

—

Morning came in what felt like only a few minutes. Chihoon shifted himself awake, watching the others sound asleep. 

“Oh, you’re up early for once.” Jaeyun walked into the room drying his hair with a towel. Chihoon looked down, might as well take it as a response, Jaeyun thought. His eyes glanced over to his phone. No new notifications. Chan hasn’t responded, as he expected. 

He swallowed hard. 

This isn’t what he wants. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. The way they were before was just fine, why’d he have to go and say such things so easily? Did he except Chan to return his feelings back? What would become of them now? 

His thoughts are suddenly halted when he feels a jerk at his hand. 

“Don’t bite at your nails!” Jaeyun swatches his hand away. 

“Oh,” Chihoon’s voice is low. “Sorry.” 

Jaeyun sighs, “It’s alright,” settling himself down. “You sent him something huh?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Are you gonna try talking to him later today?”

“Maybe.” 

“Only if you’re ready, okay? Come to me if you need anything too.” 

“Mhm.” Chihoon couldn’t look at him. No matter how trusty Jaeyun was in these kinds of situations, he wouldn’t be able to tell anyone that he loved a man. Well, there was one person— Chan. He told himself that because he loved and trusted Chan so much, that he would be able to tell him his feelings with no regrets. The positive side of his thoughts were fighting with his doubts and fears that he would lose what he had with Chan all because of his feelings. 

On the other hand, Chan blinked awake to Jaeyun who was waking the members as he always does. Jaeyun whispers to him before waking Jeyou above him, 

“Take your time gathering your thoughts before you talk to Chihoon, but talk to him before either of you regret anything.” 

Chan took a glance at his phone. The screen lit up, new chat notifications pop up right in front of him. ‘ Chihoon’ he sighed, gritting his teeth. Like Jaeyun had told him, he will have to gather his thoughts first, and he absolutely couldn’t just not respond to Chihoon’s confession. He specializes in creating ideas, so why was it so difficult for him to plan out how he would approach Chihoon? Clenching his fist, he sighed and tried to push away the thought. Time to go back to being an idol.

After the other members had all awaken, they quickly prepared for their first schedule of the day. Woonggi eyed towards Jaeyun as though he were asking how it went. He returns a reassuring smile but it’s not enough to convince Woonggi when Chan has been looking scary since he woke up. They walk together to the salon to get themselves pampered up. Jerome has been keeping Chihoon quite occupied during their schedule, making sure he’s not feeling too anxious although it was difficult to stop the heavy beating in his chest no matter how entertaining Jerome was. Chan didn’t say anything to him at all the whole morning which he understands; he deserves space, but his heart kept feeling uneasy.

During one of their breaks, Chihoon decides to confront Chan. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but he just couldn’t take this silence between them. It’s selfish of him, he thought, he never knew how much he’d miss Chan even though he was right there and it’d only been less than a day. 

His steps are heavy, walking towards the room Chan sat alone on his phone. It was the perfect opportunity, or so he thought. 

“Chanhy-“ 

Chan stood up and walked past him, not even batting an eye at him. 

A knot formed up in Chihoon’s throat. He.. ignored me. His heart kept beating, so painfully attacking his chest as if it was going to burst out and run away. He wanted to run away from this situation. His knees fell weak, soon he was on the floor where he stood, grasping at his chest. Was this what a heartbreak feels like? Something familiar yet so foreign. 

“Chihoon-hyung!!” 

A voice calls that alerts Chihoon’s attention. It was Jerome, running towards him with a worried look. 

“Hyung are you okay? Are you hurt? Why’re you by yourself?” Jerome helps pull him up back to his feet and pats away the dust on his clothes. His eyes are filled with genuine worry Chihoon may as well be the one asking him if he was okay. 

“Hyung,” Jerome pouted, almost like he was going to cry. “You can tell me what’s wrong. I may be younger but I’m here for you no matter what.” Chihoon looked down, a typical response from him. 

“I’m sorry Jerome, I really worried you. I just,” he sighed. “I just feel lost, that’s all.” 

“Lost? Are you worried because of what happened between you and Chan-hyung?” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” he lightly shrugged. “It’s okay, let’s just ignore this okay? I just want the day to be over and go home.” 

“Okay hyung,” Jerome nodded, still worrying for the older. 

“Chan!” Donggeon was roaring towards him. He threw his arm around his shoulder with a cute smile on his face. “Whatcha up to?” 

“Nothing, just enjoying my break of course.” 

“You seem to have a lot on your mind today, I was worried for you.” 

“Nah, it’s alright, let’s go meet up with the rest of the members in the main room.” 

“Okayy then,” Donggeon follows him. 

All the members gathered, another schedule to complete, another day of being in the idol group TOO. Jerome shot a few concerned glances towards Woonggi. Like sending signals, they understood each other perfectly. Jeyou who was between them had no clue, but that meant he was going to be dragged into their conversation sometime later. The thought made him roll his eyes but he knew it had to do with Chihoon. After Jerome and Chihoon had come back from the room he was in earlier, the vibes coming from them felt completely off. Not just Jeyou, but Jisu and Minsu sensed it and asked him about it later. He would guess it’s a good example of how their teamwork was always important; when one thing felt off, the rest of them would feel it too. Even if they were all clueless to what happened between Chan and Chihoon, they wanted to help them fix it or the whole group would be hurting together. 

**Author's Note:**

> hii some of you might’ve read my jeyourome fic which i’m working on an update for rn! currently having writers block so i wrote this i hope u enjoy ;( i’ll finish this soon since i don’t plan to make it long


End file.
